Sin Dudas
by Luli Weasley
Summary: Herm ya salio de Hogwarts, un nuevo cuartel de la orden, en casa unas semanas con moony y con ¿?... que pasara?, y si tal vez llega ¿?...ENTREN! y dejen REVIEWS! ahi me dicen q tal. P
1. no deberiamos

Los personajes y todo son de J. K. Rowling, como sabemos esto es un fic y no se gana nada con ello, así que a escribir.

Cáp. 1

**No deberíamos:**

**Y ahí estaba el sentado, mirando por la ventana un nuevo amanecer, que por cierto era el mejor en años; sobre las montañas se asomaban los leves rayos de sol y esto le daba un toque especial al verde del césped, ya todo estaba suavemente iluminado se podría decir que todo era perfecto, pero…no, todo lo que había esa mañana era opacado por una sola cosa.**

**Sus ojos tenían el suave brillo de las lagrimas pero en realidad no formaba ni una sola; sus ojos no se apartaban de Hermione que cada ves estaba mas lejos, ella sola, arrastrando su baúl y sintiéndose mas mal que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.**

**--------------------------------------**

**_"No debería seguir alejándome¿que mas da si me voy?"_ , Paro un momento de caminar y se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa, llamo a la puerta y allí estaba el esperándola con los brazos extendidos ofreciéndole un abrazo, pero ella siguió derecho con la cabeza baja y un inaudible "gracias" se le escapo.**

**Subió las escaleras y se recostó en su cama, silenciosas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía avergonzada, _"Hermione como pudiste decirle que lo querías? Pero como puedes sentir eso por el, si bien podría ser tu padre? Por que cuando le dijiste reacciono a gritos y luego te recibe con un abrazo?"_ , Cada ves todo era mas confuso y las palabras de el no paraban de repetirse continuamente en su cabeza ("tu no puedes sentir eso, y yo menos por ti!").**

**Hermione seguía recostada en la cama del nuevo cuartel de la orden del fénix (N/J: e cambiado a Grimmauld Place por el campo).**

**---------------------------------------------**

**_"Soy un tonto, no debí haberle dicho eso" ._**

**Subió las escaleras, llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, dio un suspiro y entro; ahí estaba ella acurrucada y dormida, al verla así se dio la vuelta para salir pero ella ya se había percatado de su presencia.**

**-hola-dijo el-como estas ahora?-**

**-bien, que haces aquí?-**

**-oh! No nada, o… bueno solo quería recordarte algo-**

**-mmm… ahora?- pregunto Herm algo aperezada.**

**-si ahora, es que… Hermione tu solo tienes 17 años y yo muchos mas que tu, no se si mal interpretaste mis acciones pero yo solo trataba de hacerte pasar un buen rato mientras los demás regresan de sus vacaciones y es mejor que nos dejemos de tratar con tanta altanería y pasar estas 2 semanas que quedan lo mejor posible.**

**-bueno creo que si, y perdón por el problemita-**

**-tranquila, igual tu sabes que te quiero pero no de la forma que tu creías-dijo.**

**Le dio un beso en la frente, se paro y salio de la habitación.**

**_"No seas tonta, recuerda que estas aquí por que tus padres están de viaje con los de Ron ayudando en la orden, además en 5 días llegara una pequeña salvación"_ pensaba Hermione.**

**------------------------------------**

**Mientras le caía el agua sobre el oscuro cabello y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por su cara, pensaba _"ay Sirius como eres de mentiroso, si lunático llegara ya! Todo esta acabaría" ._**

**Al día siguiente tuvieron que ir al pueblo mas cercano a hacer de nuevo el mercado. Aun que habían dicho que no, siguieron indiferentes.**

**Solo quedaban 4 días para la llegada de Lupin y todo lo que había sido unas buenas vacaciones convertidas en una tortura acabaría.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

bueno fin del cap super cortico ya se jeje pero bueno dejen r/r.

lo que esta entre comillas y con la letra asi: _bl bla bla,_ es lo que piensan.

jeje creyeron que hiba a estar el adorado moony desde el principio? bue nos vemos.

hasta el prox

**juli.**


	2. Llegada de Lupin

Los personajes y todo son de J. K. Rowling, como sabemos esto es un fic y no se gana nada con ello, así que a escribir.

**MarisolBlack**: je gracias por review y voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, solo que en estos tiempos estoy algo ocupada. Bye.

**Miss Molko84**: si en verdad son algo cortitos los 2 primeros caps y como dije espero que se me ocurran mejores ideas para poderlos hacer algo mas largo. Ah! Gracias por lo de los mensajes anonimos no habia caido en cuenta. Suerte.

**Catalina:** un tanto diria yo! Mujajaja.

2 cap.

**2. llegada de Lupin:**

**En la mañana del regreso de Lupin ya el ambiente estaba menos tenso y hablaban como si días antes no hubiera ocurrido nada.**

**-emmm…veo que estas de mejor genio-decía Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Sirius-que te a echo cambiar de actitud?**

**-talvez tu-lo decía como si fuera un asunto muy delicado, y al ver que se le iluminaba la cara a Hermione, concluyo-por que te ves mas tranquila y sin tanta idotes en la cabeza.**

**Con esa ultima frase Hermione le lanzo una mirada de resentimiento y con algo de rabia, salio corriendo de la cocina y en mitad d las escaleras se sentó, _"maldito sea, cree que son idioteces mías!"_ Y sin darse cuanta empezó a llorar; _"pero por que me pongo brava sin motivo?" ._**

**Sirius se descompuso desde ese momento, lo excelente cocinero que era paso a segundo plano, estaba dejando quemar todo.**

**----------------------------**

**_"Seguro lo de ella es puro amorcito ese de adolescente, pero….lo mío que es?" ._**

**Necesitaba una ducha, comenzó a subir las escaleras pero en mitad de ellas tropezó, bajo la mirada y Hermione en esas se paraba.**

**-ay! Pero ahora te tomas el derecho hasta de pisarme?-grito**

**-perdón, no te vi.- respondió lo mas calmado que pudo- además Hermione por que te pones brava cuando te digo que lo tuyo es pura niñería, si sabes que tengo razón?**

**- tu no tienes razón en nada!- dijo en tono cada ves mas alto- no sabes nada de mi así que no supongas!**

**-pe…pero…Lupin?-se detuvo al notar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para hacerse notar.**

**- si yo, Sirius pero que hacen?-**

**-nada solo niñerías de Hermione-y al terminar no miro a ninguno de los dos y salio con paso firme hacia la cerca.**

**Hermione subió llorando descontroladamente y Lupin miro a ambos lados por los que habían salido, estaba algo desconcertado por lo que acaba de ocurrir; pero enseguida entendió que primero hablaría con Hermione, subió decidido, abrió la puerta y la encontró acostada y sollozando desconsolada.**

**-que pasa?-pregunto Lupin sin entender nada-por que están así?**

**- por…por que…el…el…cree que yo soy una idiota o algo así, y parece que yo le estorbara; y sabes que estoy aquí por que era quedarme sola o con el, y en verdad seria mejor lo primero-**

**-pero que dices? Ahora estoy yo y no abra problema-**

**Ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa y el la abrazo, seguía sollozando pero cada vez mas calmada, el seguía dándole un fuerte abrazo y pasándole la mano por el pelo con ternura y le dijo en un susurro que Hermione escasamente escucho:-yo siempre estaré para ti-**

**La chica se separo de el sin dar crédito a sus oídos, pero Lupin le mantuvo una mirada penetrante y lo único que hizo ella fue empezarse a acercar y lentamente rozo sus labios con los de el, llegaron a un beso en el que ella no hacia mucho, Lupin mordía suave y tiernamente su labio inferior, sus lenguas chocaban por momentos, Remus la tenia aferrada a el, era un beso que Hermione estaba necesitando pero no sabia si justamente con Lupin; de pronto escucharon un ruido seco, se separaron, miraron a la puerta y ahí estaba Sirius que los miro con ira y salio tumbando todo lo que pudiera.**

**Se quedaron atontados un momento, pero luego Lupin sacudió la cabeza y hablo:**

**- ahora si menos que entiendo-dijo alzando una ceja- algo mas pasa, no es así?-**

**-ay, bueno si, lo que pasa es que… no me mires así..-Lupin la miraba ceñudo- es que bueno en este tiempo…. Me enamore de Sirius- eso ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que Lupin dudo que hubiera entendido bien.**

**-que?-Remus puso una cara de susto y decepción que preocupo a Hermione y termino diciendo:-y entonces yo que?**

**-mmm…tu… como que tu que?-**

**-pues entonces por que me diste un beso?-con esa pregunta Hermione se quedo sin que decir, tartamudeo un segundo pensando por que lo había echo, y finalmente:**

**-pues…mmm… este por que… me sentí bien contigo y fue como un impulso-**

**- ah, entonces tu te dejas llevar de tus "impulsos" sin pensar en el otro?- A Hermione se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.**

**- ay! No lo pongas así, solo es que igual Sirius no me quiere y tu si, no?-**

**- eso siempre lo as sabido-respondió Lupin-pero no es para que aproveches cuando estas confundida-**

**Hermione lo miro con expresión de culpabilidad, salio de la habitación algo descompuesta, caminando muy aprisa hasta llegar al prado mas cercano.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

bueno fin de otro cap execivamente cortico (con unos renglones mas que el anterior) pero espero poder irlos poniendo mas largos cada ves. voy a poner el tercero esta misma semanita jeje pa que los lean!

Bueno el caso lo que me quieran decir (pero por favor que no sea nada con la ortografia) dejenmelo en los reviews y se los respondo.

gracias a las que me dejaron r/r

Hasta el prox.

**Juli.**


	3. las estrellas

Los personajes y todo son de J. K. Rowling, como sabemos esto es un fic y no se gana nada con ello, así que a escribir.

**lala**: pues mira ahí va el 3 capitulo. Chau

**MarisolBlack**: se! Ella sufre un poco pero de pronto esto se arregle unos renglones jeje.

**Catalina**: este cap esta menos corto, y lo de Lupin jeje no je la reaccion estuvo normal en esta ocacion jaja. Gracias

**MaRoOn5LuNaTiKa:** je si soy algo distraida por esto me confundo algo tratare de fijarme un poquito mas pero no prometo mucho jiji

3. Cáp.

**3. las estrellas.**

Se reconato en el césped, no podía creer tener ese atardecer tan perfecto; sobre las montañas se veía el sol esconderse, un tono rojizo en el limite de ellas, un azul claro en el cielo que se tornaba oscuro en algunos puntos. (J/N: en mi país oscurece a las 6).

Pensó por horas, vio como quedaba el cielo en su total oscuridad, lleno de estrellas y completamente despejado; ya espesaba a tener sueño así durante unos minutos hasta que se quedo dormida.

---------------------

"Donde estará Hermione? Hace horas no se le ve por ahí rondando" , así que salí a buscarla …. "la ultima ves, supe que salio de la casa" recordaba, se encamino a los prados y en el mas cercano pudo ver a una hermosa castaña en un profundo sueño, se acerco la levanto sobre sus brazos con extremo cuidado de no ir a despertarla, subió, la recostó en la cama y le dio un suave abrazo y un beso en la frente, se le quedo mirándola y luego le dio un fugaz beso en los labios; con eso Hermione despertó pero no se dio a notar, Lupin le acariciaba la cara y ella con los ojos entreabiertos alcanzo a ver como se le escaparon a el algunas lagrimas; con eso Hermione se sintió pero, se revolvió en la cama, Lupin se paro y salio de la habitación dejándola "dormida" y arropada.

"Y ahora se supone que tengo que dormir?...no ya no tengo sueño" , se levanto, abrió la ventana y se puso a leer; tocaron la puerta:

- entre-dijo

Y sin mirar siquiera quien era pregunto:

-que quieres?

-solo hablar-respondió el hombre, la castaña sintió como se sentaron junto a ella, no necesitaba mirar para ver quien era, ese aroma, esa voz eran únicas

-y dime Sirius que hay por hablar?

-ummm no mucho

Sirius le voltio la cara a Hermione hacia la de el y ella miro esos profundos ojos negros pero no resistió mucho , al instante ya había bajado la mirada.

-ves? Porque no eres capas de mirarme a los ojos?

-para que lo preguntas?-lo cuestiono Hermione algo extrañada-sabes perfectamente por que.

-no, no lo se-a cada frase que agregaban se acercaban mas y mas

-si lo sabes-insistió Hermione sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los labios de Sirius

-pues no, haber remuérdamelo.

-……-ya nadie contesto, llegaron al punto de estar tan cerca que se habían adentrado en un apasionado beso; al sentir su respiración agitada Black callo en cuenta, paro, tomo aire y hablo:

-herm tu querías este beso?

-mm..No, no lo sabia.-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, "nos dejamos de besar y solo para preguntarme eso" -Sirius…mmm…este…este beso fue raro, no es así?

-si, tienes razón, sentiste algo? Pues tú me entiendes

-mm.. No, no sentí nada-respondió Hermione incrédula de saber que se había besado con Sirius y no había sentido nada.

-y talvez…si…es que en realidad no hay amor, y solo deseábamos que este beso pasara. Eso podría ser una explicación. Me entiendes?

-si, claro que entiendo.

Hablaban atontadamente, no lo creían, se besaron! Y no sintieron nada! (no hubo chispa).

Para los dos estaba claro, no se amaban solo se habían deseado, que no se esperaban, habían confundió totalmente lo que sentían.

Sirius se paro miro a Hermione y salio de la Habitación.

La castaña estaba atontada, empezó a cabecear, un sueño repentino le había entrado; se paro, se acostó y se quedo dormida al instante.

----------------------------

"Pero Sirius? Le gusta Sirius? Cuando me tocara a mí? Ya llevo esperando tiempo" Remus seguía haciéndose preguntas. Ya se hacia tarde se recostó y quedo dormido con la mente en blanco.

Paso el resto de semana; en esa mañana llegarían los demás, Fred, George, Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Hermione había madrugada a bañarse y arreglarse, cuando bajo a la cocina en ella ya se encontraba Lupin cocinando y muy bien arreglado (estaba lindisimo).

-te ayudo?- pregunto Hermione

-si, te lo agradecería, no soy muy buena en la cocina- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Hermione arreglo la mesa, sirvió los tres desayunos, pero Sirius aun seguía dormido. Se sentaron en la mesa un en frente del otro.

-y como te va con Sirius?-pregunto curioso

-de verdad quieres saber?

-pues si no es molestia, si me gustaría.

- pues.. Haber es muy raro, ayer……

Le contó lo del beso y lo de que no sintieron nada.

Lupin lo puso de muy buen humor lo que le había dicho Hermione.

Cuando acabaron de comer justo llamaron a la puerta, Hermione salio corriendo y abrió.

Ahogo un grito de emoción, ahí estaban todos grandísimos, abrazo a cada uno casi hasta ahogarlos, estaban felices ya llevaban demasiados meses sin verse.

Harry tenía el pelo aun más desordenado que nunca, con ese tono negro azabache, y lo mejor era que ya no usaba gafas (quien sabe como se las arreglaría para eso).

Ron estaba mas acuerpado, con su precioso pelo rojo; y lo que eran Fred y George como siempre los dos idénticos, pero ellos no habían cambiado mucho solo estaban un poco mas altos.

Ginny simplemente irreconocible.

---------------------------------

Sirius acababa de despertar por los ruidos del primer piso.

Se levanto, se baño, se vistió y bajo.

Ahí estaba sonriente, hermosísima, con el cabello recogido y esos provocativos labios rojos.

Sirius en las únicas dos oportunidades que la había visto, era una niña; pero ahora Ginny estaba alta, con cuerpo de mujercita, el cabello mas rojo que nunca, ya no era la personita tímida que muchos habían conocido y tenia una voz totalmente distinta.

Después de un minuto de estar atontado prado ahí sin que nadie notara su presencia, Black sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse.

-hola, como estas?-dijo Sirius a Ginny

-bien y tu?- respondió Ginny sonriente

-mm…bien también; pero mira que linda y grande estas- exclamo Sirius, cojiendo delicadamente a Ginny por el brazo y dándole un giro.

Ginny sintió como sus mejillas se ponían de un suave escarlata.

-después seguimos hablando, si? Voy a saludar a los demás.

De ahí Sirius se encamino para saludara a Harry.

Se acomodaron todos en sus habitaciones, era una casa lo suficientemente grande y cada habitación con dos camas; Hermione y Ginny, Fred y George, Sirius y Lupin, Harry y Ron; en esas parejas se repartieron para ser compañeros de cuarto.

En esa semana los recién llegados estaban muy emocionados yendo a los pueblitos muggles más cercanos. El sábado Ginny y Hermione no quisieron ir. Sirius y Lupin estaban en San Mungo averiguando como seguía un miembro de la orden (pues Sirius había tomado poción multijugos).

Durante mucho rato la castaña y la pelirroja hablaron sobre lo que habían echo durante todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto, después de una o dos horas llegaron Remus y Sirius (jaja Sirius entro por la puerta como tonos pero a los minutos ya estaba normal). Todos se pusieron en plan de conversa pero al rato Hermione subió a leer, hacia días que no lo hacia.

Lupin en el piso inferior se aburría a muerte ya que Ginny y Sirius hablaban muy entretenidamente y no paraban de coquetearse.

-bueno me voy a dormir- dijo Lupin desperezándose.

-adiós- respondieron a coro.

Lupin subió al segundo piso, entro en su dormitorio, y…:

-oh, hola-dijo el

-ay solo buscaba un libro que me tiene Sirius pero ya me iba.

-tranquila no hay problema

Con esto Hermione dejo de apresurarse para salir y siguió buscando con calma.

-y por que te vas a dormir tan temprano? Ya tienes sueño?

-sueño? No lo que pasa es que los dos tortolitos de abajo hablan muy entretenidos y tú estas o abas leyendo.

-ummm… si quieres me acompañas y te presto algún libro muggle.

-si bueno- respondió el licántropo sin hacerse rogar.

Se fueron para el cuarto de Hermione a buscar el libro para Lupin y este escogió "del amor y otros demonios" (J/N: je no se me ocurrió ningún otro) a el le pareció interesante el titulo.

Se sentaron sobre la cama a leer, después de una medio hora Hermione empezó a cabecear.

-Lupin?-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-ya tengo sueño, te parece si mañana seguimos?

-oh si, me parece bien-

-bueno

-entonces que duermas bien-dijo el y se acerco lentamente a ella para darle un beso, se miraron, se iban acercando lentamente y cuando los labios del uno con el otro ya estaban rozándose Hermione giro la cabeza e hizo que Lupin le diera un dulce beso (pico) en la mejilla.

-hasta mañana-dijo Hermione.

Lupin la miro con una sonrisa algo forzada en la cara y salio.

------------------------------

"Ya creo que entendió, no dejo que nos besáramos" analizaba Lupin "todavía estará con eso de Sirius? Mmm… no cero por lo que me contó la otra ves" .

--------------------------

"Me gusta Lupin" Hermione soltó una risita un poco apenada "no, no me gusta, prefiero no dar ilusiones" alzo una ceja y callo en cuenta que tenia la mirada perdida, cerro los ojos durante unos segundos para reaccionar; "pero que convencida soy" pensó.

Ya estaba que no aguantaba del sueño así que se acostó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Bueno ahí otro capitulo este si esta algo más larguito unos renglones de más. Bueno jjeje espero les allá gustado y sigan dejando reviews.

Juli.


	4. queda mas tiempo

Los personajes y todo son de J. K. Rowling, como sabemos esto es un fic y no se gana nada con ello, así que a escribir.

**Rasaaabe**: hola weno que te alla gustado el fic espero que lo sigas leyendo y sigas todos los cap, gracias sigueme dejando r/r bye.

**MarisolBlack**: ummm digamos que remus jajaj ya crees que te voy a decir, mira lo que pasa este cap con siri y herm pero gin tampoco se queda atrás. Y que te siga gustando el fic chauuu.

**Catalina: **segui leyendo y mira los caps que vienen CREO que con cosas inesperadas, gracias por tu r/r.

**Maroonlunatika5:** mm esta ves me demore mas en actualizar tratare de poner lo mas rapido posible el cap 5 y si tanto querias saber que pasa, miralo aquí ya ta!.

**Fent**: que weno que allas roto el record de no dejar r/r con mi fic y me alegra que te guste, seguilo leyendo pa que se te quite la picason () con hermy y moony!

4 cap.

**4. queda mas tiempo:**

A la mañana siguiente Fred y George ni se vieron, andaban en unas de sus creaciones de sortilegios Weasley. Y Harry menos, andaba andaba practicando quidditch.

Hermione apenas se despertaba; salio de la habitación y se dirijio inmediatamente a el baño para darce una ducha, abrio la puerta y…:

-oh!- Fue lo unico que pudo decir tapandoce la boca y cerrando torpemente la puerta. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, Sirius salio del baño, con una toalla sujetada en la sintura (tapando sus partes intimas).

Hermione seguia atontada, lo habia visto….desnudo, habia sentido como se vaciaba su estomago y un deseo algo extraño se apoderaba de ella.

Sirius avanzo hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y la guio a el baño, se miraron por unos segundos pero no resistieron mas;empezaron a besarse, Hermione se aferraba a el pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Sirius; sentia como el animago besaba con pasion su cuello y a su vez acariciaba su abdomen y espalda por debajo de su camisa, que el lenamente estaba subiendo y… de pronto se abrio la puerta, se separaron inmediatamente, Hermione trato de organisarce y Sirius acomodo su toalla.

Ginny permanecia para frente a ellos boquiabierta, lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se dio vuelta, nego con la cabeza y salio corriendo.

Sirius miro a Hermione sin saber que hacer.

-ve, y por lo menos trata de disculparte si de verdad la quieres, yo lo haré después- dijo la chica con la mirada fija en Sirius; el hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y salio corriendo tras la pelirroja.

Hermione cerro la puerta, solto un suspiro y se metio a la ducha, abrio la llave y salio un chorro de agua helada que estaba necesitando, de pronto con eso refrescaria sus pensamiento.

"ay! Como permití llegar hasta tal punto? Ahora que pensara Ginny de mi? Y.. por que de nuevo ese repentino deseo por Sirius? Ay! Si Hermione solo es deseo por que sabes bien que no lo amas" 

de un momento a otro habia comenzado a llororar, era demasiado, donde habia quedado Lupin? En esos ultimos dia habia estado pensando mas de la cuenta en el; sus lagrimas se mesclavan con las gotas de agua que rodaban por toda su cara. Sacudio la cabeza para desantontarse, cerro la llave, se seco y se vistio, salio del baño y… se encontro con Ginny que la abrazo

- pero si sentias algo por el por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Hermione siemplemente hizo una cara de asustada que no pudo contener y Ginny concluyo diciendo:

- yo no me metere entre ustedes dos- se voltio y se fue hacia el primer piso.

Hermione se quedo pasmada, que habia acabado de pasar?tenia el camino "libre" con Sirius, pero si ella no queria nada con el; que le habria dicho Sirius a Ginny?; cerro los ojos, los apreto, los abrio y bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso, se dirijio a la cocina y en esas entraba pig (la lechuza de ron) por la ventana con una carta en la pata, Hermione la iba a coger pero la lechuza ululo y la picoteo, en ese instante entro Ron que retiro la carta de la pata de pig y salio de nuevo.

Hermione se quedo preparando su desayuno, cuando lo estaba poniendo en la mesa se escucho gritar a Ron:

-los demas demoran un mes mas en llegar, que bien!

Lo habia oido; estaba dejando regar el jugo que momentos antes estaba virtiendo dentro de el vaso.

No lo podia creer, mas tiempo, no podia ser, perderia el control total de muchas situaciones. Fue por un trapo para secar el reguero pero la tomarpn por la espalda y le susurraron al oido:

-dejalo, ve y come que yo lo ago

-gracias-le repondio la castaña al amable licantropo.

Al terminar de desayunar, subio a su habitación, queria dormir otro rato mas iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio que Sirius salia de la piesa de el, necesitaba saber o mas bien confirmar que le habia dicho a Ginny y por que; asi que abandono la idea de dormir y camino hacia Sirius

-podemos hablar?- le pregunto faltandole unos pasos para llegar a el

-supongo, aquí?

-pues si no te molesta

-emmm…es algo incomodo aca parado, vamos a mi cuarto.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta Hermione queria dar un paso atrás tenia miedo de que pasara algo pero necesitaba hablar con el, abrio, entro y se sentó en la cama de Lupin, sirius se iba a sentar en la misma pero la chica se tensionno algo y el lo noto, asi que se decidio por sentarse en la de el.

- que le dijiste a Ginny?- pregunto Hermione perdiendo la paciencia por la curiosidad

-solo que tu y yo nos gustabamos

-QUE?- grito Hermione. "para que grito? Debi suponerlo" - dime exactamente que le dijiste

-no fue nada que con unos dias no pueda arreglar

-como piensas arreglarlo?-pregunto ella

-mmm…le dire la verdad aunque un poco retrasada y un poco recortada

-y cual es?

-pues que hoy en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que no habia nada y que yo le habia empezado a querer dias anteriores y en los que vienen aun mas, por que eso se lo dire en una semana.

-ja! Seve que tienes todo planeado ojala resulte si en verdad si la quieres- eso lo dijo con algo de ironia, se paro y salio, dejando a sirius extrañado por su actitud muy poco dulce algo que caracterizaba a Hermione sobretodo cuando se le estaba haciendo un favor, por que es que a ella tambien le convenia esa mentirilla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin estaba dormido con la camisa desabrochada y el pelo aun un poco humedo.

Alguien entro o mejor Hermione entro en su habitación y lovio recostado en su cama con el libro "del amor y otros demonios" en el pecho. La chica se inclino para coger el libro y justo en ese momento abrio Remus los ojos, dio un brinco al verl ahí, ella se enderezo enseguida y se puso algo nerviosa.

-oh! Perdon solo vine a buscar el libro, lo empeze a leer y como viste me quede dormido.

-no hay problema- le dijo al notarlo apenado.

Lupin se paro, la miro a los ojos.

Oyeron unos pasos acercarce y la voz de Ron y de Ginny conversando; de un momento a otro se abrio la puerta y aun que no habia ninguna escena obvia, estaban Lupin y Hermione solos en una piesa! Y el con la camisa desabrochada!

-perdon-dijo el pelirrojo y sin volver a mirar se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

Ginny a Hermione le lanzo una mirada de despresio que nisiquiera pudo interpretar y después hizo lo mismo de Ron.

Remus y Herms vieron cerrarse la puerta ante ellos y aunque deberian estar apenado lo unico que hicieron fue mirarse y estallar a carcajadas.

weno para este capitulo sigue siendo muy corto, ago lo que puedo y aunque lo tenia escrito hace tiempos no habia podido colgarlo.ç

espero les guste y esperen a lo que pasa en el proximo.

Vamos por el 5 cap!

Juli.


	5. Ron dice

Los personajes y todo son de J. K. Rowling, como sabemos esto es un fic y no se gana nada con ello, así que a escribir.

**MarisolBlack**: me gusta como piensas que no había que avergonzarse, pues mucha gente es más alarmista. Y ya verás como Sirius hará para "alargar" las cosas.

**rasaaabe**** : **me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí después de muchos años subo un nuevo cap. Ojala aun este activa y puedas revisarlo.

**tercy_S_S=cloe:** jaja si me gusta ser mala y poneros a sufrir! Y si, se que mis caps son cortos pero ya diras si no son divertidos! Y como tu dices "que laberinto de cabeza" pues es a lo que ahora Hermy debe enfrentarse. Muchas gracias por leerme y estar atenta, espero que tambien sigas pasando y puedas leer mi nueva actualización.

**HoneyBeeM**: muchas gracias nena!

**Catalina**: lo se, Herm debe estar loca... bueno no, soy yo que lo escribo jaja, espero difrutes este nuevo cap.

**Morgan'Scat** : muchísimas gracias! Lo siento por haberte dejado ansiosa por la continuación jaja pero aquí vuelvo después de algún tiempo.

**varg22:** desde mi punto de vista tambien es chocante cuando alguien anda con dos, pero no se puede negar que en ocaciones las personas tenemos confuciones sentimentales o de pura química. Gracias por haberme leído, y creeme que vi tu review, pero bueno, solo hasta ahora paresco de nuevo. Yo espero que tu veas el nuevo cap!.

**jesica-haruzuchia**: muchas gracias a ti, mi mas reciente review (2009) jaja!

**5. Ron Dice:**

El día siguiente no estuvo como los pasados, aunque la había pasado muy bien por la mañana hablando con Lupin y un poco de la tarde volando con Harry. Volar no era lo que más le gustaba pero era eso o no hacer nada; Sirius y Lupin habían salido de nuevo a San Mungo y Ginny no le hablaba ni amenazándola _"como quiero que me hable? Si me dejo "libre" con Sirius y me encuentra con Lupin"_ pensó Hermione cuando esa tarde ya llevaba un rato rogadole a Ginny que la perdonara y la dejara de ignorar, pero no logro nada.

Fred y George estaban ensayando su nuevo invento, un papelito para poner información que pueda servir en un examen y si alguien no es dueño y trata de leerlo da un efecto en el que la tinta se corre (como si se hubiera mojado); como obviamente Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con eso no iba a ayudar a ensayarlo, y por el lado de Ron tampoco le quedaba opción, pues solo le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario y sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Entonces, que otra opción le quedaba si no era ir a volar con Harry? Además no la pasó mal, Harry era muy gracioso y divertido, la dejaba ganar en las carreras y lo más importante es que era su mejor amigo. Más tarde en la noche cenó y se fue a acostar lo más temprano posible pues tenía que esperar a que regresaran Sirius y Lupin para poder dormir tranquila, igualmente no tardaron mucho en llegar.

El resto de la semana se paso rapidísimo y todo seguía igual, todos con su misma actitud y comportamiento no-muy-ameno. Llego el martes, ya hacia ocho días que Ginny no le hablaba. Hermione de ese dia esperaba mucho...

Cuando estaba senatda en la mesa desayunando llegaron por detrás y le taparon los ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

No respondieron.

-Sirius?- al ella preguntar la soltaron, Hermione enseguida se volteo y vio a Ron caminando con la cabeza baja y muy lento.

-Ron!- llamo la castaña.

-Que quieres?- dijo con voz fría el pelirrojo.

-pero por que te vas?

-por nada, solo veo que estabas pensando a Black.

-Ron por que estas así conmigo? Qué te pasa? Que te he hecho? Ya sé que son muchas preguntas pero es que ya tengo suficiente con lo demás _"porque dije eso? Espero que lo pase por alto". _Hermione hacía tiempo que no veía a Ron tan frio con ella o para ser más clara, desde que terminaron su noviazgo en 6º año en Hogwarts (N/J: aquí se nota como escribí esto antes de que saliera el 6º libro)... pero se suponía que ambos ya lo habían superado.

Ron se le había quedado mirando ensimismado

-Ron! Qué te pasa?- dijo Hermione, repitiendo la pregunta.

Él tomo aire, iba a gritar, Hermione se tensiono, él exhalo.

-Nada, olvidalo- dijo calmadamente, cosa muy rara en él, y al mencionar esas palabras se volteo y camino fuera de la sala comedor con paso firme.

_"Pero a este que le pasa?"_ Pensó Hermione extrañada _"ni que yo le hubiese hecho algo"_

- Y como te va con Cho?- pregunto la chica.

-pues muy bien pero desde que llegue aquí no hemos podido hablar, ya sabes por medidas de seguridad.

-si, claro. Harry sabes que le pasa a Ron conmigo?

-emmmm, no. Porque lo preguntas?

- no por nada. El tiene novia?- pregunto la cataña intrigada. No sabia mucho de ellos desde que había salido de Hogwarts (J/N: ya se que por la edad que tienen deberían estar en 7º año en Hogwarts pero los adelante un poco jaja).

-que si tiene novia? Umm ni si, ni no- respondió el moreno.

-como asi? Tiene o no tiene Harry!

-pues asi como lo oyes, hay una chica bien guapa que me pide que le ayude en algunas cosas con él, ya sabes... para llegarle porque esta bien enamorada, pero tu conoces a Ron, es muy terco y además parece estar algo confundido. Pero él...

Harry paro enseguida de hablar al ver que Sirius llego y los saludo, y dijo:

-Harry, me disculpas un momento, necesito decirle a Hermione algo importante.

-oh! Si claro.

-Harry ya vuelvo espérame aquí y me terminas de contar- dijo la Herm dejando a Harry y guiñándole un ojo.

Siguió a Sirius a la cocina, no había nadie.

-bueno, que...

-espera, solo que cuando Ginny baje... le... bueno... le dire lo que acordamos la vez pasada- al ver que Hermione frunció el ceño termino diciendo:-bueno lo que "arreglara todo"- dijo haciendo tono burlón – y Ginny volverá a hablarte, míralo por ese lado.

-Tocara- dijo malhumorada la chica- se supone que para arreglar algo se dice la verdad total y no una verdad algo maquillada, osea, una mentira.

Pero no había opción, prefería eso a seguir siendo ignorada por Ginny, pero... _"ay! Talvez eso no arregle todo! Me vio en el baño con Sirius y unas horas después con Lupin"_ pensaba Hermione algo desesperada _"creerá que me di cuenta que no pasaba con Sirius y corrí a brazos de Lupin"_

Llego de nuevo do  
nde Harry que aun la esperaba.

-Buenos Días!- se oyó gritar a alguien desde las escaleras.

Esa... esa... era la voz de Ginny.

-ay! Harry lo siento después hablamos es algo urgente!- el chico asintió y Herm salió corriendo enseguida hacia las escaleras, de allí había salido la voz- pensaba.

Cuando llego no estaba, así que fue a la cocina y antes de abrir la puerta ruidosamente (por defecto de la puerta) escucho a Sirius...

-Ginny tienes un minuto?

-sí, claro.

Hermione abrió un poco la puerta para poderlo ver ya que las voces no se escuchaban con mucha nitidez, Sirius hablaba en voz muy baja, se acerco a Ginny, le tomo las manos; ya no escuchaba nada. Seguía oculta detrás de la puerta, veía a la pelirroja asentir con la cabeza, eso la hacia entender que todo estaba saliendo bien. Hermione miro hacia atrás para ver si alguien venia y cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pareja de la cocina los vio adentrados en un beso bastante amoroso. Ya había visto lo que necesitaba ahora solo le faltaba la reacción de la pelirroja con ella.

Fue por un libro para luego salir de la casa y leer; al salir vio recostado a lo lejos un pelirrojo. Camino al prado en el que se encontraba Ron, quería hablar con él, llevaba días sin conversar realmente con él, esa amistad estaba muy quieta.

Llego y se sentó junto a él, Ron simplemente hizo como si no hubiera nadie.

-Ron-dijo Hermy.

-ay! Que quieres?- respondió Ron con aspereza.

-Que es lo que te pasa conmigo? Dime la verdad.

-que! Que me pasa! Y me lo preguntas Hermione! Soy tu amigo y te acuerdas escasamente de que existo- grito Ron- y además no te das cuenta de que te sigo queriendo? Nunca te he dejado de querer!

No tienen idea hace cuanto tengo escrito este capítulo, lo escribí justo después de que subí el capitulo 4º, es decir, en el año 2005 pero solo hasta ahora lo vengo a publicar... no porque no allá querido hacerlo antes sino que yo escribía la historia en un cuaderno que había perdido pero ayer lo encontré, entonces me puse a digitar este Cap.

Honestamente no se si siga la historia, sería bastante complicado, pues son varios años los que han pasado, y no recuerdo tampoco muy bien como quería llevar la historia, sin embargo, si me animo intentare buscar la forma de terminarla. De igual manera espero que les haya gustado este posible-ultimo capitulo escrito a mis 14 años.

Juli.


End file.
